Life Just got a Whole lot Harder
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Rosa Fitzwalter had only ever known one thing in her family, Marian her mother. But then a father turns up from out of the blue and turns her world upside down. R/M W/D M/A M/E J/A lots of OCs. More info inside. Plz read!
1. In the begining

**Okay, so Robin and Marian have had a baby, but just when Marian is pregnant, he goes off to war with his mate, Much. So she raises the daughter on her own.**

**This is the story of Rosa Fitzwalter and how when her dad comes back he turns her world upside down. So except for her dad turning up out of the blue, her new gang (The Outlaws) and the schools bully's gang (The Black Knights), the fit new boy in school, who just happens to be one of the most annoying too, her best friend's life being just as bad and the world going mad around her, everything is just fine for 15 year old, trying to hold on to my hormones but it's getting hard, Rosa Fitzwalter.**

****

Just a one-shot, I'm not sure where it's gonna go.

Rosa Fitzwalter glanced at the clock in her maths room for the 100th time that day. Just three minutes left. Two minutes.One!

The joyful sound of the bell echoed through Mary Webb school. Rosa sighed with relief, grabbing her books and rushing out of the classroom. She dodged her way in and out of the crowds. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder,

"Do you want any help with your books?" honestly, how cheesy could you get? Rosa thought to herself, as she spun around, fixing a smile on her face.

The eager face of Crage Gisbourne was pushing into hers.

"Hi Crage," She said suppressing a sigh and trying to get away in the crowd "Sorry, I've got to go, I'm meeting Lucy by the lockers!" and with that, she took her leave.

Xxx

Lucy Miller glared down at her watch again as she stood by the lockers. It had gone half past and Rosa still wasn't here. Lucy wasn't surprised, Rosa was always late. Either day dreaming or getting held up by that pest Crage Gisbourne. As Rosa came running around the corner she decided it was the latter.

"Hey," she greeted as Rosa stormed right into her.

"Hey!" Rosa replied breathlessly.

"Waylaid again?" she asked with sympathy.

"Don't even go there!" Rosa snarled as they made their way down the main street that went past the school.

"Why don't you just tell him to back off?" Lucy asked.

"Can't," she repied "My mum is friends with his dad. Don't know what she sees in him really..."

"Why? What's up with him?"

"Let's just say the phrase 'like father, like son' is ironically correct here."

Lucy shuddered at the thought of two Crages. She tried to imagine his dad "What like, big leather jackets, full of himself, puts too much grease in his hair? That sort of thing?"

Rosa grinned a cocky grin, "You got it my friend!" she exclaimed, flinging her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Lucy smiled putting her arm around Rosa's shoulder and ruffling her curly mousy/brown hair like she was doing to her ginger hair.

Little did the two laughing girls know that they were being watched by two other boys.

"I'm not being funny, right, but you have fallen- hard." Said the first boy with a cheeky grin and ruffled ginger/brown hair, using his father's age old expression.

"I know," the second groaned, leaning back on the wall next to them. It was the way her eyes twinkled, the way she tossed her ginger hair.

"Caleb Scarlett, you need to ask that chick out, before anyone else does!" lectured the first boy, a twinkle in his eye.

"Adam A-Dale, don't you dare!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Ehh, I'm just messin' with ya!" Adam replied cheekily.

Xxx

"Luce, have you had a bump to the head, your turn is that way." Rosa pointed out.

"Ehh, I don't care." Lucy shrugged.

Rosa stopped and spun her friend around to face her "Luce I was just kidding, but are you feeling okay."

"Fine!"

Rosa looked at her. This wasn't the normal, caring Lucy, the Lucy who had always been there to get her out of trouble. "What about Eve?" she asked, softly.

"Mum will cope." Lucy shrugged again.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rosa asked.

"It's just mum. She's been a little on edge lately. Not sleeping, jumping when the doorbell rings and-and talking about dad..." she whispered the last bit.

"Oh Luce," Rosa pulled her friend into a hug. One of the many things they had in common was the lack of a father. She knew Lucy was much more sensitive about the subject than she was.

As if to pull the two girls out of a dream, shouting was heard around the next corner. Rosa put a finger to her mouth and the two crept around the corner. The sight that met them was not an uncommon one.

Davina Vasey and her small gang were gathered around a small skinny girl with long brown hair and another girl with short brown hair and green eyes was trying desperately to get the girl back from them. Rosa felt her rage build up and before Lucy or herself knew it she had pushed herself up and was marching towards the gang.

"Rosa!" Lucy hissed, but once she got no reply she reluctantly got up and followed. Trying to copy Rosa's confident swagger and failling miserably.

"Hi! Davina!" Rosa spat out the name, standing right behind her. Davina span around and received a sharp punch where the neck meets the chin. She creased up in pain and bent down. Rosa pulled her around so that she could see the back of her legs. Without a second thought she delivered a sharp kick to the back of her knees.

Rosa glared at the rest of the gang, who had stopped the beating to stare at their leader, practically daring them to try and fight her. They didn't and just stared at her as the unbeaten girl of the other two picked up her friend and the four of them stalked away.

Xxx

Rosa put her finger to her lips as the 4 of them sneaked around the back of the house.

"May I ask what you are doing Rosa?" asked a voice from behind them.

Rosa winced and turned around, fastening a sweet smile to her lips. "Nothing mum," she trilled sweetly.

Marian sighed and shook her head at her daughter and her three friends. "If you want to get inside there is a door." She quipped and, after nodding at her daughter's friends turned and went inside.

She chuckled softly to herself as she wiped the surface of the kitchen counters. She reminded her so much of Robin, it was ironic. Her friends were all children of the old gang. It was funny how things turned out...

Meanwhile Rosa sat the small long haired girl on the sofa in her room. Lucy handed her the first aid kit that was always on the side of a tabletop somewhere.

"What are your names?" she asked gently.

"I'm Mira," said the un-beaten girl "and this is Mary."

"Nice to meet you," Rosa said "I'm Rosa and this is Lucy."

Then she set about patching Mary up. Now she was pretty glad she had listened to all the medical advise her Aunty Djaq had given her when she was younger.

Xxx

Rosa smiled as she watched the two girls go off. Mary was now all patched up and after they had got to know each other and exchanged mobile numbers. She glanced at the clock on the wall and then at Lucy who was sitting at the kitchen table. Her mum had tactfully removed herself to the study.

"Hadn't you better be getting home Luce?" she asked softly.

Lucy nodded stiffly and got up.

When they got to the door Rosa squeezed her arm. "You call me if you need to talk yeah? If I don't pick up, just come 'round. You know you're always welcome here!"

She smiled at Lucy and she managed to smile back. "See you then," she replied and walked out the door backwards, waving. Rosa smiled bemused at her friend, still not used to her old habit, that she had perfected.

But as she went back in and closed the door, her smile faded. There was something up with her. Lucy wasn't the type of person to tell you her problems. She would just wait until she was ready to tell you, or you asked.

Sighing she went upstairs and poked her head around the door of the office.

"Hey mum," she said, stepping in.

"Well, it's my daughter. This is a surprise!" Marian joked turning around.

"Hi to you too!" she quipped back.

"What was all that about?" Marian asked.

"What?" she tryed to sound innocent

"One of those girls looked pretty hurt!"

"Well..."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing!"

"Have you been in a fight?!"

"Not properly."

"What?!"

"Well these people were beating up Mary, and so I just tactically diverted them!"

"Huh!" Marian muttered "just like your father."

Rosa glared at her and stormed out of the door.

Xxx

Rosa sat in her room, doing the normal thing a 15 year old would do when confined to their room, play loud music and surfing the web.

There was a knock at the door. She ignored it, letting her mum get it. She poked her head out of the door after realising it might be Lucy. From her room she could see straight down the stairs and to the door. She saw a tawny haired figure standing in the doorway , a cocky grin fixed on his face.

"Robin!" she heard her mother gasp...

**Just a try out one. I only wrote 'cause I got a review for my other RH future fic (Boarding at Nottingham Towers) that it was good but not very unique, from ignorance-is-bliss. So thanks ignorance-is-bliss, you inspired me to write this.**

**Anyway, if you like this review me and tell me you want more. If I get three reviews telling me you do, I'll update.**

**Thanx**

**Luv**

**Rache aka Candyflossgirl :D**


	2. Call yourself dad?

**Here you all go, another chapter. If you're a bit confused. Adam is Allan and Mira's son and Caleb is Djaq and Will's son. Lucy is Much and Eve's daughter and Rosa is Marian and Robin's daughter. Apart from Much and Robin left for the war and haven't comeback until now. Mira (young Mira) and Mary have made up parents.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far**

**Burnsier, thepeimaker(thanx 4 being patient), foxybabe1996,WarriorGirl4Eva and darlingsworlds! **

**Thanx you lot are ace!**

* * *

"Mum!" Rosa ran down the stairs and supported her mother, who was hanging onto the doorframe like her legs had collapsed.

"Thank you, Rosa," Marian smiled weakly and supported herself, but her daughter relentlessly pulled her into the lounge and sat her firmly down on the sofa.

"I think you'd better go!" Rosa informed the man in the doorway, coldly.

"No!" Marian and the man said at the same time.

"Well forgive me for trying to help!" Rosa remarked, glaring at her mother. "Next time I see you collapsing in the doorway, I'll make a mental note to just leave you to it!" She slammed down into one of the armchairs, giving the man who stood awkardly in the doorway still, the evils.

"Robin, come and sit down," Marian said, sighing.

Robin let her lead him to the other armchair.

"Robin," she said looking at him, then at Rosa, who was flipping throug a magasine "this is your daughter, Rosina Fitzwalter. Rosa this is your father."

"Ha ha very funny!" Rosa bit, but when she looked up, she saw her mum's serious face. "Oh. My. God! You're serious?!"

"Yeah, are you serious Marian?" Robin asked, gob smacked.

"Yes." Marian said, tears in her eyes.

"Well where the hell were you for the last 15 frikkin years!" Rosa shouted and stormed upstairs.

Robin made a move to go after her, but Marian put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Leave her, she'll be going out anyway." She assured and watched as Rosa stormed past the windows of the lounge, pulling up the hood on her hoody.

"Marian, how is she my daughter?"

"It may have just been a one night thing for you. But for me it is a 15 years and still going strong thing."

"Oh Marian..."

"Yep, you had left for the war before I could tell you."

"Oh Marian! I'm so sorry-"

"You didn't answer any of my calls, emails, nothing!"

"Marian please, forgive me. I did not know!"

"Robin," she stood up and escorted him to the door. "I have grown up and so may find it easier to forgive you. She," Marian nodded in the direction Rosa had gone "may find it harder!" and with that she closed the door in his face.

Xxx

Meanwhile Rosa stormed down the road and found herseld at Lucy's.She'd not ment to go there but knew that Lucy was the only one that could help her. She took a deep breath, but before she could knock, Lucy barged out of the house, in tears.

"Luce!" she exclaimed and pulled her into a hug.

"Rosa?" she looked startled "What are you doing here?" she sniffed.

"Mine turned up too." Was all she said.

"He did?!"

"Yep." Her tone was blank.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked gently.

"Yeah," Rosa said then brightened up "Hey I know what will cheer us up!"

"What?" she asked nervously.

" The old park!" Rosa revieled. The old park was once a small, child friendly park. But now it was the one place teenagers hung out. The ones that weren't bullies, drugies, swats and idiots.

"I'm not sure..." Lucy said.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Rosa exclaimed, dragging her off. The old park was the only place she could be her self and she knew exactly how to numb the pain. Singing. Rosa had been singing all her life and wasn't to bad. The old park, was the one place she could be herself.

Xxx

Rosa was glad the old park wasn't too crowded. There was a group of younger year nine boys, testing beer in one corner, a group of gigglig year nine _girls. _Apart from that, there were two fellow year 11 boys in a corner. One was tall and had black hair and tanned skin. The other looked cheekily around and kept on checking his ginger/brown hair.

Rosa and Lucy went straight to the swings in a corner of the park, their usual spot.

"So what do you think they've come back for?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know, don't care!"

"Why not?"

"They should never have gone!"

"Good point, so what did you learn about yours?"

"Not much, his name's Robin, I think."

"And..."

"Well after that I just asked him wear the hell he'd been for the last 15 years, then I went upstairs, pulled on my hoody and climbed out of the window!"

"Honestly..."

"Well what about you?"

"His name's Much and from what I could gather, he was just about wetting himself, comin' here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was really nervous, mum invited him in we talked, he said he was my dad and I said no way and stormed out!"

"Ah!"

"Can we move onto lighter topics now?"

"Sure,"

"Well, er, did you do that english progect, in for tommorow?"

"Damn! No!"

"Midgeley, will kill you!"

"I know..."

"Maybe you should go get it done?"

"No way! 'Father' might still be there!"

"Um, any luck with ditering Crage?"

"Nope, the guy still thinks he has a leash on me!"

"Uh oh!"

"If he makes another God damn move, I'm shove all those stupid footy trophies were the sun don't shine!"

"Ouch!" the two girls burst into laughter.

"Hey," one of the young year nines came up to Rosa "Do you wanta go out some time?"

Rosa looked at Lucy who gave her a small nod.

Rosa looked at the boy seducively, moving her body in ways that she knew a male found irresistable.

She could practically here the music in her head, she took a deep breath and started.

"_You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a boy like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but boy you're only a child  
_

She seductively danced around the playground, everyone watching her.

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

Lucy smirked at the boys face. When suddenly a hand came on her shoulder and the two year 11 boys behind her. The gingery one spoke first.

"What's your mate doing?"

"Just teaching a lad a lesson," She replied smiling again.

"She's good,"

"Well that's Rosa, she's been singing since she was three. She says it helps her release stress."

_I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)  
But boy you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy (take it easy)  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're-_

She now had the lad's face right next to her and she pushed him into the mud with the soul of her shoe.

_-out? _

With that she smiled on jumped off the swing she had been standing on and pulled on her hoody that she had taken off to reveal a sexy top.

"Sorry about that Luce, just had to show that lad, he'd crossed the line."

"I think you succeeded," Lucy nodded to the lad whose cheeks were burning.

"Sorry," Rosa suddenly noticed the two boys behind Lucy "Hi, I'm Rosa."

"Hey, I'm Adam A-Dale and this is my mate Caleb Scarlet."

"Hi, you know Lucy of course. Hmmm, Scarlet and A-Dale. Where have I heard those names before?"

"Don't know, but you two look a bit familiar." Lucy added.

"And you," Caleb said.

"Got it!" Rosa snapped her fingers. "Your parents were in the gang 'The Outlaws'."

"That's it!" Adam exclaimed "And your mum introduced us all when we were little!"

"That's the one!" Lucy agreed and Caleb nodded.

Rosa glanced down at her watch "Damn!" she gasped. "Look guys, sorry to rush off but my mum is gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!"

"It's okay, we'll see you guys at school yeah?" Caleb asked.

"Uh hu." Lucy said and the four parted.

"Sorry Luce," Rosa apologised. "But I gotta split. Cya tomorrow yeah?"

Lucy nodded and Rosa smiled taking off into the night…

Xxx

Marian sat reading a book in the lounge when she saw the streak of a figure go past the window. She smiled and heard the water heater go on as Rosa had a shower in her bathroom.

She settled herself down knowing that tomorrow the talks would begin…

**There you go, that was my first song-fic. I just had to do it. By the way the song belongs to Abba not me.**

**I'd like three more reviews again…**

**Still not sure where this is going but please r&r anyway!**

**Luv **

**Rache aka Candyflossgirl : D **


	3. Authors Note

Right guys, sos 2 say this but im gonna be away now 4 three weeks! C

U'll hav 2 wait and see, but I'll still be writing and if i find an internet cafe i'll try and post!

Miss u! Plz keep reviewing!

Luv

Rache


	4. Fight, fight, fight!

Rosa groaned as the most annoying noise in the world sounded through her head

**I'm back everyone! How r u doin'? **

**If there r any Italians reading this, i luv ur country!**

**Any way iv been writing and i now hav a load s of new chappys 4 ya, here's the first!**

Rosa groaned as the most annoying noise in the world sounded through her head. The beeping of her alarm. Se rolled over and moved her hand up to smack the alarm clock up. She almost fell out of bed as her hand hit air. She propped herself up properly to see where it had gone. As she scanned her room she spotted it, on the other side of the room!

"Argh!" she grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed and dragged her unwilling body towards the alarm clock. With a smack the alarm fell to the floor, in bits, but atleast it was off.

Rosa stumbled towards the bathroom and returned awake. She glanced around her room which was, as usual, a tip. She pulled on her hideous school uniform, which supposedly consisted of, a black jumper (to be worn at all time), a black tie (always done up), a white blouse (top button done up), normal trousers (no flares), knee length skirts, black tights and sensible flat black shoes. Her uniform was very different, she wore her tie loose and down to her clevage, flared trousers, her tight fitting blouse was down to it's third button at least and she wore slightly high black boots that came halfway up her thigh. She pulled on a green hoody and shoved her school jumper in er bag with her books. She didn't fancy a detension today.

Picking up her bag she hurried down stairs and dumped it at the bottom of them. Her mum stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Rosa we have to talk," she stated.

"What, is there some other relative I don't know about? A twin from China prehaps!" Rosa snarled in reply. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh look that'll be him now!" Rosa said sarcastically, grabbing a peice of toast heading towards the door. Marian rushed after her.

"Oh no mum, it's okay, it's just Lucy. My twin isn't here yet!" Rosa trilled.

"Rosa you can't just ignore me! I'm your mother!" Marian called.

" Oh you just stand back and watch me." She bit and slammed out of the house.

Marian sighed and collected her things from the study. She grabbed her keys off the side and headed for the car outside. There was no sighn of Rosa or Lucy anywhere. She wasn't surprised, they always went through the forest. If only Rosa wuld get to know Robin. She would find out just how much they had in common.

Xxx

"You okay," Lucy asked cautiously. She knew what it was like talking to Rosa like this, she was like a lit firework that could go off at any moment.

"Nothing, just family stuff." Rosa replied stifly.

Lucy nodded as they carried on through the forest...

Xxx

"I don't know what to do about her!" Marian sighed.

"They're a mystery," Djaq agreed. "Caleb has been in his room alot lately or out with Adam. Will says he's pinning for something."

"Well this is much worse, she's refusing to speak to me!" Marian exclaimed.

"Look she should be okay, I meen er dad has justturned up out of the blue! How would you feel?"

"True, true,"

"Just give her time, come on let's ge to work, the kids'll never let us live it down if we're late!" Djaq laughed and the two sped off to Mary Webb school.

Xxx

Marian wandered through the kids in the yard. It was nice to see them all together, no fights. Marian spotted Rosa by the building chatting to Lucy and the two girls last night. She saw her too and looked away carrying on with her conversation.

Marian sighed and followed Djaq inside.

"Don't worry, she'll come 'round ," Djaq reassured her. Marian wasn't so sure.

"I'll see you later," Djaq said and hurried away in direction of the nurses office. Marian smiled and waved, hurrying up to her history room. Just as she came up the stairs she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison.

"Sorry," the figure said again "I'm lost could you direct me to the heads office."

"Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Marian!" he smiled eaquely shocked.

"I didn't know you were coming to work here." Marian said.

"I didn't know you worked here. Is there anyone else here I know?"

"Yes! All the old gang!"

"What?"

"Yes," she glanced up at the clock on the wall "Look Robin I'll have to go, the kids will be coming in soon. We'll talk at break. We all meet in the staff room okay?" then she added "and Linseys room is down the corrider an to the left." With that she slipped away.

Robin smiled as he watched her go.

Xxx

Rosa, Lucy, Mira and Mary all slipped into their form room. There teacher had already started babbling on about whatever. Fortunately for them there were four seats at the back.

"Hey," Lucy greeted Caleb, who sat on the other side of her, shyly.

"H-hey" he stuttered back, turning beetroot red, which Lucy found really cute.

"What's he on about?" Rosa mouthed to Adam, leening behind Lucy and Caleb.

"New kids," Adam mouthed back.

She nodded then looked up at the front of the class.

"This is Robert Carter and Samuel Jonson, they are English but have just come back from the war." Mr Micheals was saying.

They're not the only one! She thought bitterly

"Now then... Adam, you will show them around." Mr Micheals dictated.

Adam sighed "Okay Sir."

Xxx

Mira, Mary (who they had officialy been nick-named May), Lucy and Rosa stood by the DT building at break. There was a faint shouting somewhere.

"Fight, fught, fight, fight!"

Rosa had already taken off, leaving the other girls to follow in her wake.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in the staff room Robin sat on one of the secluded sofas. Marian sat next to him.

"So, who does what around here?" Robin was aking.

"Well," Marian replied "Most of them aren't here yet, apart from Eve who does art, she's one of three art teachers." She motioned to Eve, wo was talking to Much in another secluded corner. "There's Djaq, she's the school nurse, Will, woodwork, obviously. They're married now, with a son.Then there's Allan and Mira, they have a son who is best friends with Djaq and Will's son I believe. Allan teaches PE and Mira teaches Science. Then there's Eve, she's teaching art, as you know, her daughter, Lucy is best friends with Rosa. Little John and Alice are living in Cornwall now, I'm not sure what they're doing."

"So what do you do?" Robin asked.

"History, and your new job?"

"PE."

"Ahh,"

There was an awkard silence.

"So, what about war?"

"What about it?"

"Well you know, why are you back and so on?"

"Actually, you know Carter?"

"How could I forget him, he was almost as bad as you!"

"Well, he died,"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Marian gasped.

"It's alright. But you see in his will, he said he wanted me to look after Robert, his son,"

"Oh,"

"He's staying with his aunty at the moment, but he just started today."

"How old is he?"

"Same age as Rosa, they're very alike actually!"

"What, he sings?" Marian raised an eyebrow.

"No! Does Rosa? Tell me about her."

"Well she's very like you. Fiery temper and I had her taught to fight. She reads, she sings. She's got a very rightous sense about her-"

Suddenly Will burst into the room, out of breath "Marian! I think you'd better come."

Xxx

While this conversation had been taking place, something much more excited was happening outside.

Rosa had marched up to where the fight was taking place and had pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on?!" She demanded of a spectater.

"That new kid, the Carter guy. He saw Crage and that lot trying to beat up Scarlet so he went in and stopped it. But then they got in a fight!"

"Honestly!" she muttered. Then realisation kicked in "Crage was beating up Scarlet?!"

"Yep!" the spectater replied.

She glanced over at Caleb who was battered and bruised to a pulp. She felt her anger rise and marched back through the crowd and pulled Carter away. With one fine swipe she punched Crage straight on the noise witha satisfying crunch. He tryed to fight back, sending a punch at her and splitting her lip. She kicked him onto the wall and pinned him up there. He may have been stronger, but he was in shock to see her there.

"You never mess with me or any of my friends, got it?" She hissed at him. He nodded weakly.

The Carter guy was holding her back now along with Lucy.

"Chill, you did good!" She heard Carter whisper in her ear.

Oh God. His voice sent shivers down her back.

She looked up and saw her mum round the corner at a run after her came her so-called dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted and turned and ran away...

Well there you are. Incase you're wondering, Mary is now called May and Robert is Carters son. By the way they're all calling Robert Carter now.

**There you go. Don't worry thepeimaker it'll be next chapter okay? **

**I want three reviews this time, I'm being nicer.**

**Don't worry I'll be evil next time. So just press that button make a review and make my day!**

**Thanx**

**Luv **

**Rache D**


	5. Ouch

Thanx to all my reviewers, you guys are the v

**By the way I have just realised I havn't been doing any disclaimers! So all the OC's are mine but the BBC own everything else. But if I did own the BBC Marian would be alive, Will and Djaq would be back in Sherwood and Sheriff an' Gisbourne would be DEAD! Ma ha ha ha ha!**

**Thanx to all my reviewers, you guys are the v.best!**

**Right, for thepeimaker this chapter is from Rosa's POV .**

I glowered to myself as we all sat in the changin' rooms. I didn't go to Djaq after the fight. I just ran, like a coward.

"Hey," Lucy said gently "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Hmm," I replied.

I knew that she knew too.

"Isn't it just my luck, that he'll be doing the lesson too?"

"Yeah, but at least Allan will be there too" Luce comforted.

I sighed and pulled on my football boots.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah."

Xxx

I came out with the rest of the girls. I wasn't going to let him know I cared. I focused on Carter and smiled to myself. The four of us slipped in next to the four boys. Luce and I stood together with Caleb on her side and Carter on mine.

"You okay?" I heard him whisper to me. I looked up at him, his wavy, fair hair was highlighted by the sun.

"Yeah, I just thought you weren't doing to well and decided to step in." I quipped back.

"Huh! I was doing fine on my own!"

"Oh yeah, I call, about to get beaten to a pulp fine too!"

"Huh!"

"Typical man!"

"What's that supposed to meen?!"

"You always have to you for glory!"

"No we do not!"

"Yes you do!"

There was a silence.

"So what's up with you and Robin?"

"Oh he's my so-called dad. Yeah, personally I don't call 15 years at war, without a single contact a dad." Then I faltered "You know him?"

"Yeah , he's the one my dad said should look after me on my way back to England. You know, when he died."

"Your dad's dead! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Robin is a good guy, you should give him a chance."

I was about to retort somehing when Allan, or Mr A-Dale, blew his whistle.

"Right I want you to team up into four teams!" he called. Rosa watched as he talked to Robin and was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and into a group of people. Glancing around me I saw May, Mira, Carter, Luce, Caleb and Sam.

"Well, we've got a good team here," Allan called indicating to us. "Anyone willing to challenge them."

"We are!" a voice cried and forward came the most annoying little man ever! Stephen Vasey, almost bald, control freak, paranoid, ruthless, greedy, lazy pig who used Crage to do his dirty work.

I was about to say something when I was beaten to it.

"I think your in the wrong dear, the primary school is over the road!" I heard Carter say. I smirked up at him.

"Why you idiotic, stupid, son of a-"

"-Well done Vasey, those words have all got more than two sylables and they all describe you!" I interupted "isn't he clever everyone!"

I was satisfied as a ripple of laughter exploded around the other three groups.

"Okay, save it for the pitch guys!" Allan called.

It was Vasey against us. We were doing well. Adam scored then Crage scored, it was 1 all. Soon the tactics got dirty. I ran up to Crage and tackled him roughly. But he was ready for me, he slid his legs under mine and it flung me backwards, causing my leg to go at an odd angle.

Everyone crowded around me. I could feel their presence. Slowly I opened my eyes, Lucy stood leaning over me, concern etched over her face. Carter face next to her looking just as worried and then I saw Robin, of all people, looking concerned enough for them both.

"Ouch." I said tonlessly, causing a small chuckle to ripple around the group, though Lucy's turned more into a sob half way through.

"Shh, it's okay Luce," I tried to comfort her, when they all started to moved, "if you guys could all stop moving,"

"We're not moving Rosa." I heard Lucy say panic laced into her voice.

"It'll be the concussion," I heard a deep calm voice say.

"Robin?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Where have you been?"

"At war, I'm sorry." He seemed to be sobbing also.

"And you got concussion there, that's how you know yeah?"

"No," now he seemed midly amused. "Your mother gave it to me, after she did I told her I loved her."

"Oh," I replied, then it all went dark.

**Oooo! Aren't I meen! **

**Smaller chapter this time.**

**Four reviews this time ta. So press that button and make my day.**

**Thanx**

**Luv**

**Rache xxx D**


	6. Best Friend

Because last time I quite liked doing it in Rosa's POV I'm gonna keep doing it, but I might have to keep swapping at any bits

**All the OC's are mine but the BBC own everything else. But if I did own the BBC Marian would be alive, Will and Djaq would be back in Sherwood and Sheriff an' Gisbourne would be DEAD! Ma ha ha ha ha!**

Because last time I quite liked doing it in Rosa's POV I'm gonna keep doing it, but I might have to keep swapping at any bits with Robin and Marian privately. So if I put no-ones POV that's why.

**Thanx to all my reviewers, I luv u guys, u all make my day!**

I blinked and slowly opened my eyes, I was in hospital bed. Mum was sat next to me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Rosa?" she span around to stare at me.

"Here and all in one peice, I am all in one peice yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I'm sorry mum, I was angry." I said.

"No it's my fault, I should have been more sutble with telling you."

"No it's my fault, me and my temper," I repremanded.

"Sorry, but I think you'll find, it's my fault!" interupted a voice. We both looked up.

"Robin!" we both said.

"Hello. Hello." He said nodding to each of us as he came up to the bed "How're you feeling?"

"Better thanks, no more concussion!"

"Well, now we've both had our fair share," He chuckled.

"Look, _dad_," I said, experamenting with the word "I'm sorry that I was so harsh to you. It was just a bit of a shock. If you want, you can move in with us."

"Really?"he asked, his eyes brightening.

"Mum?" I asked.

"I suppose you can just stay if you have no-where to go." She sighed.

"I don't want to intrude," he said.

"No, no, yes ofcourse you can stay with us," Mum smiled.

"Thankyou both, and you can call me Robin if you want Rosa?" Robin said.

"Yeah okay," I smiled.

"Now, we'd better get going, I know that Lucy is tearing her hair out, it has taken Robert to stop her from bursting in here!" Mum giggled.

"Carter's here!" I asked perking up.

"Yes," Mum smiled. "Carter, hey Robin?"

Robin smirked too.

"What!" I demanded.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later. Now you've got a broken leg so you'll be let out tommorow okay? You'l be on crutches too. I've no doubt that Lucy will probably stay here over night if she can persuade Eve! But we'll come and see you later anyway okay?"

"Sure thing mum, cya, cya Robin." I waved them off as they went out of the door. The minute they were out Luce practically _fell _through the door.

"Hey Luce," I trilled like nothing was wrong. "Hey Carter."

"Oh. My. God! Never do that to me again! Never!" Lucy shouted.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Go and break your leg!"

"I'll second that!" Carter said, slumping down in a chair "She was not only tearing her hair out, she was just about to move onto mine!"

"Luce!"

"Sorry, I was just nervous!"

I smiled and I just did it, I didn't meen to:

_Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live_

Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live

Ooh, I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you, to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

Oh, you're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the thing  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend

Oh, ooh, you make me live

I'm happy  
You're my best friend  
Oh, oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
Oo oo ooh  
You, you're my best friend

I bit my lip waiting for a reply. I got one soon enough, Lucy burst into tears and flopped onto me.

"Hey Luce! That was supposed to cheer you up!"

"Wow! What a voice!"

"That was amazing!"

"Is Kylie in that ward?"

"Who was it?!"

"I don't know, I can't see!"

I looked up to see a crowd of nurses standing at the door.

"Oh Hell!" I muttered.

Carter heard me and stood up, hurrying over to the door he forced it closed and locked it.

"That was amazing though!" he said to me. I felt a blush creep over me.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Lucy said "how did it go with Robin?"

I sighed, thankfull for the change in topic and conversation.

Another song! Hope it wasn't too cheesy.

**This was a double update so I want 6 reviews plz!**

**Luv Rache**


	7. Memories and The Lord of Darkness

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update.My computer went bust and then I was soooooooooooooooooo busy and...**

**Well basically I'm really sorry and I hope u forgive me!**

I glared into the mirror, it was not good. Despite attacking my hair with the straightaners many times, it still stayed in what mum called my 'natural curls'. Actually they're more ringlets and I had just washed it too, so it shone when I moved. Great. Just great, **very **fairy-tale-princess!

I sighed, gave up on my hair and hobbled into my room. I pulled on my hoody and looked at my over-all reflection. It was okay, maybe even... decent? I had, as I had said, given up on my hair, so it just hung in blondy/brown curls, sorry **ringlets**, around my face. My face itself was unblemished and creamy. I had on flared jeans and my striped hoody, that pulled in on my curves.

I hobbled downstairs to make myself a snack. I set about making a vanilla spice just as Robin walked in.

"Heya." I waved a crutch absently, just missing the sugar pot. "You want a vanilla spice?"

"A what?" Robin stared at my.

"Oh," I felt a little self-conscious, "It's a hotchocolate but then you add vanilla and cinnamon. Mum made it up," I added tentatively "when she was younger."

"Ah yes." Realisation crossed his face "I remember that, your mother had an accident with the vanilla essence and she said why not go the whole way, and added cinnamon!" He chuckled slightly.

I leaned on the table opposite him.

"What was mum like when she was younger?" I asked.

"Well she was part of my, our, gang, The Outlaws. There was me, I was the sort of leader. Djaq, who always patched us up, Will the quiet creative one, she and Djaq were and still are I hope besotted with each other. There was Allan the playful one, always considered a playboy until he met Mira his girlfriend and the only one that can keep him in check! Much, my best friend, the voice of reason and hunger! Eve his girlfriend she worked behind the scenes, mingled with the other group, like your mum. Oh your mum! She had one member from the other gang wrapped around her little finger! Guy Gisbourne was his name. She was brave, caring, kind and as usual beautiful!

We had enemies of course, but what gang doesn't ? The Black Knights were our rivals..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I smiled "It might be Carter!"

"Oh, should I make myself scarse?"

"No he knows you."

I hobbled to the door and opened it. There stood the Lord of Darkness himself.

"Oh, hi Guy." I sighed.

"Rosa." His voice was cold as it always is when he talked to me.

"What's this?" He motioned to my leg.

"That is courtesy of your son!" I spat.

"Oh yes, you beat him up."

"Quite the contrary, it was a playful fight. He took it too seriously and..." I motioned to my leg.

"And..."

"Well mum's not too happy." I stated casually.

"I'll talk to him."

"Good," I patronised. "Now I'm expecting a visit from Carter so if you could leave."

"Carter?" Guy blocked the door with his foot. "I've heard of him, he's trouble."

"No he's a good friend."

"I don't want you seeing him."

"And I should listen to you, why?"

"Because I'm the closest thing you have to a father."

"No." Said a voice from behind us "I am."

**Uh oh! Cliffy, next chappy up real sn!**


End file.
